Pretend Love
by Moony4Moony
Summary: LJ. When Lily tells a lie and says she's dating James will it work out for them? A potentially funny story with lots of snogging.R and
1. Pretend Dating

Pretend Love by: Moony4Moony

A/N: Alright, so this is my first fic that I haven't actually finished before posting. This could mean that I will give up and never finish, but I'm willing to try, if you are willing to read.

Disclaimer: That's right…. I'm JKR… It's all mine…..not really….don't sue me.

It was in the great hall that the whole thing got started.

"Yes, and Lucious is taking me to meet his parents over the Christmas break. It's so exciting to be dating someone who has already graduated; he is so much more mature than the boys that go here," Narcissa Albin's voice was getting on Lily's last nerve. She'd been up half the night studying and then she'd gone to Transfiguration and gotten a T. She could now hear every word the girl was saying and they weren't even within 10 yards of each other. It wasn't like she was the first person in the history of the world to have a boyfriend.

"It'll be quite an honor to meet them. Of course, I've heard of them, but that's only because they are such prominent members of society…"

Lily had to cut in, this was simply too much.

"Narcissa, if you must go into gory details, please do it quietly. Not everyone wants to hear your dramatic love story."

"At least I have a boyfriend, Evans. No guy is even willing to date you.'

That did it. First the Troll grade and now this. Narcissa and Lily had never been friends, but they were enemies now, at least in Lily's mind. Instead of thinking up a good comeback, she chose the only visible option. She lied.

"Just because I don't broadcast it about the Great Hall doesn't mean I don't have a boyfriend."

"Alright then, who is it? I haven't seen you with anyone lately. Sure he isn't make believe?"

"James Potter."

He'd just walked through the door and it had slipped out.

"If that's true then how come no one else knows about it?" Narcissa sneered.

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves."

""I don't believe you. Prove it."

"Fine, I will."

This was starting to sound like a western showdown. Lily strode James's way with what she hoped looked like purpose and confidence but it was seriously doubtful. Her steps slowed. She could see his messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Would he play along?

"Hey Lily, want to go on a date with me next weeke-"

Lily had glued her lips to his. When she pulled back his look was one of awe and wonder. Sirius's mouth was hanging open.

"Uh… Lily... could I see you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, honey."

He pulled her out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"James, I'm so-"

She was cutoff because she found herself, once again, in his arms. She was so completely shocked she kissed him back. He seemed to be very serious about exploring every part of her mouth with his tongue.

"Now, Lily, you were going to tell me why you spontaneously threw yourself at my beautiful body."

"Threw myself? Not bloody likely. And Potter it was one kiss. What did you just do to me?"

"I was simply reciprocating your affections."

"With your tongue," She accused.

"You're a lucky girl. But don't turn this around. You threw yourself at me because…?"

"If you must know Narcissa Albin was bragging about Malfoy and then said I couldn't get a boyfriend so… um… I told her we were dating."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Couldn't say no to my body anymore?"

"Don't kid yourself, Potter. I don't like any part of you." Lie, lie, lie.

"Huh, seems to me, you have a strange attraction to my lips. Admit it, this is some intricate plan to snog me senseless."

"Once. We kissed once. Please, your ego is crowding me."

"Twice. Alright, I'll be your boyfriend."

"What?"

"You don't have to convince me, I said yes already."

"I don't want you to be my boyfriend."

"That's funny. You just announced we were dating to everyone in the Great Hall."

"Okay, so I broke up with you because you were a jerk."

"No one would believe that."

"You are so-. What would you get out of pretending to date me?"

"I would get to pretend to date you."

"I fail to see how that would motivate you to help me."

"Let me put it in terms you'll understand."

He kissed her again.

"Potter, you have to quit doing that."

"On the contrary, as your pretend boyfriend, I'm encouraged to act with such behavior."

"You are not my pretend boyfriend."

"Well, if you want Narcissa to think you can't get a boyfriend…" He was grinning again.

"Alright, but I get to choose when to break up with you."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you won't want to do that. You seem quite taken with me. I have to say I knew these last two years had been an act."

"You're delusional. But, just so you know you can't tell anyone, we're not dating for real. If it got around that this was an act-" she broke off and shuddered.

"I have to tell Sirius and Remus. When you 'pretend breakup' with me it will break their hearts. But, wait, never mind. You won't want to break up with me, so just let me know when you want to stop this charade so we can 'for real date'."

"I will break up with you."

"Denial is the first step to acceptance."

"Puhleze."

"You may kiss me now. I'm still not convinced that this isn't a plot to take advantage of my innocence."

"We don't have to pretend date when we're alone."

"It helps me get into character."

"You mean horny."

"That too."

He leaned his head down and her fingers finally found their way to his hair.

Damn, damn, damn. Damn his messy hair and damn his chocolate eyes. And double damn his muscular body. He was smart, funny, and handsome as sin. Also, he was completely full of himself and refused to do anything serious. She didn't want to like him. But she did. What had she gotten herself into? Damn.

Damn. Lily Evans had to be the hottest girl in the world when she was mad. That gorgeous red and hair and those emerald eyes. As far as he could see, this could only turn out well for him. He'd been trying to get her to date him for two years now and all it took was one word from Narcissa Albin and Lily jumped into his arms. He'd have to thank her later. Things were defiantly going his way. And on top of all that other good stuff, Lily was a really good kisser. Damn.

A/N: After all that super long typing I think I'm entitled to a few reviews.


	2. Love Lesson

**Ch.2 Love Lesson**

A/N: You like me, you really like me! I would like to say "I love you" to my 10 reviewers, because now I can update my story (shrieks and claps hands) I'm so excited! (More clapping and grinning). Lily gets a friend. I'm so proud!

**EmeraldJHazel-** Why thank you so much my darling!

**Alexa.G- **You are such a sweet girl!

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter (Erin)-** Me too!

**Queen Elizabeth 1-**You could be right. I just thought she and Sirius were cousins so they could have different last names. It's too late to change it now, so if you want, just substitute Black.

**Griffindor-girl12-**I think so too.

**ProngsandLily-**Great comment! I love your name, by the way.

**NJ MacReiley the helpless romantic- **I'll try but I have to get my reviews first.

**Bri007-** James is such a doll.

**MariaCachucha- **Such a sweet girl.

**Bexleybros- **I think it is YOU who has good insight.

"Uh…James…we should probably go back to the Great Hall."

"What? Oh, right."

Upon leaving the classroom they found a very irate Sirius and a very amused Remus waiting for them. James put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Prongs, anything you'd like to share with us?"

With a gigantic sigh he replied, "Well, I guess it's all out in the open now. Lily wanted to keep things quiet about us shagging each other."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "We're dating, _not _shagging."

"Lily, please. She stole my innocence and made me a man."

Sirius, Remus, and Lily all had their mouths hanging open.

"Potter, back in the classroom now."

"See? She can't get enough of-"

Lily forcefully pushed him through the door. Then she kissed him.

"Potter, you like kissing me right?"

"Yes Lily."

"Good behavior will get you more kissing; bad behavior will get you dead. Understand?"

"Yes, Lily." He looked like an innocent school boy.

"Now, we have not shagged."

"I'm telling you, no one will believe that."

"Of course they will. Why would anyone want to shag you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons. You've already proven that you have an obsession with my lips. Why should my body be any different?"

"I am _not _obsessed with your lips."

"If it makes you feel better, it's only pretend shagging."

"I know that."

"You want to shag me for real, don't you?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"I do not want to shag you."

"Alright, I'll shag you."

Lily threw up her hands and walked out of the classroom, leaving a stunned James behind. She passed Sirius and Remus, who were still gaping and headed for the common room. James just made her so mad. Their conversation was almost identical to their dating one, and look how that had turned out.

She did not like James Potter…she didn't…really. This was all to prove to Narcissa that she wasn't the only person on God's green earth that could get a boyfriend.

She looked at the clock and groaned. She had charms, with James, in ten minutes.

"Uh… Are you okay?" The girl who asked was tall and wore black rimmed glasses. She looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm fine. Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm a fifth year. My name is Rebekah."

Now it made sense. Lily smacked herself on the forehead.

"You're a prefect. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I feel like such a snob."

"That's alright. I really focus on schoolwork, so not many people know who I am."

"Well, I still feel bad. We've had five years together. You know, if you need a friend we could hang out sometime."

Rebekah gave a smile, "Thanks, I'd like that."

"I've got to go, but I'll see you later."

Lily didn't hurry to Charms, mostly because she was dreading it. James had a dramatic flair a mile wide, and if she knew him, he'd have them married with ten kids by the end of the period.

"Hey, sugarlips." James threw his arm about her shoulders. For once, Remus and Sirius were no where to be seen.

"Excuse me, but did you just call me sugarlips?"

"Yes you did sugarlips."

"Don't let me hear it again."

A group of second year boys had stopped to watch them. James got an all too familiar gleam in his eye.

"I'm about to give you blokes the love lesson of your lives. First thing you need to know is that girls like to be swept off their feet."

He lifted Lily into his arms. His strong, muscular arms. He was really getting on her nerves, but the looks on those twelve year olds faces was hilarious.

"James, put me down."

"In translation this means 'I love when you do romantic things. You're so strong."

"James, I mean it."

"And handsome."

"I swear if you don't put me down…"

"And funny"

"I'm going to hex you into oblivion."

"Kiss me now. So then you have to kiss her because it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

He bent his head. Lily thought this might be the strangest day of her life. Half heartedly she pushed against his chest. James looked to his audience as he lowered her to the ground, still keeping her within the easy circle of his arms.

"Sometimes this first method doesn't work, but don't get discouraged, because I think we can all agree that women do not really know what they want. So, you move on to your backup plan."

"James, we're going to be late." James went on ignoring her.

"Pay close attention, this method takes months to perfect. You have to give her puppy dog eyes. Girls love this."

"I think something is wrong with your eyes."

But, she couldn't help it, she looked. Damn him, but he did look cute. And he was such an expert at his 'look' method, it was actually working. Those eyes were saying, kiss me. So she did. Really, it was a dirty trick, but there was no way she could not kiss him. That's how good he was.

The second years looked suitably impressed.

"Pass the word, I'll tell the third years how to get to second base."

Lily forced herself from his arms as the boys ran to class.

"Thirteen year olds do not need to know how to get to second base."

"Lily, we all have a calling in life, so please don't stifle mine."

He grabbed her hand in what she could only term as a sweet gesture. Although it could be that all the recent snogging had left her brain in a mush. The bell rang, and the sweetness evaporated.

"Potter, you just made me late. And all so you could give snogging tips."

They were right outside the classroom. James stopped.

"Let me make it up to you."

He pressed her against the wall and positioned his lips tenderly against hers.

"Make up for it?"

She couldn't speak because, funnily enough, it did.


	3. Great Hall Scene

Ch. 3

A/N: Okay, here it is, it took me such a long time to write and I don't think it is as good as the first two, but there you are, I refuse to keep you from it any longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and keep up the good work! The next chapter involves James and Lily in the Quidditch locker room. Any advice you have would be great.

Flitwick had docked them ten points for being late. Lily was furious at James. In all her seven years at Hogwarts she'd never been the cause for so much as one point to be taken from her house.

One day of 'dating' James Potter and she was reduced to a renegade delinquent. But she couldn't break up with him yet because Narcissa might get suspicious if they 'broke up' the same day they had announced their 'love.'

So, according to her calculations she had a week left in hell to go. Until then, she would pretend to be so in love with James Potter it would make a romantic sick.

"Hello darling." She greeted James with a kiss. They were in the Great Hall again, this time for supper.

"Can you not do that? I'm trying to eat."

Lily settled herself on the seat next to James, and watching him closely slid her hand along his upper thigh. His face turned a brilliant shade of red and he banged his knee against the table.

"James, are you alright? You're looking a bit off color."

Remus's question only made James more embarrassed, but true to his nature he recovered quickly.

"Oh, fine. Lily's just a tad excited to get back to the dorm."

This time it was Lily who imitated a tomato. Damn him all to hell.

"Did I not ask you to refrain from such talk at the table? It puts me off my feed."

Apparently Sirius was still put out by the fact that James had failed to mention his relationship with Lily.

"Sirius, don't make this a big deal just because you aren't getting any."

Sirius turned with a look of incredulity to Lily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?"

Lily laughed, she couldn't help it, he looked so bewildered.

"Hey, Lily do you mind if I sit by you?" It was Rebekah.

"Oh, hello. Sure, Peter would you mind budging up a bit?"

Obligingly he did. (A/N: wait for it….die, ratboy, die.) Rebekah took a seat.

"Lily, dear, why don't you introduce me to you bewitching friend?"

"Rebekah, this is Sirius. He is a gigantic pain in the arse so don't pay him any attention."

"Lilykins, I hate to run out on you like this, but if I don't leave now I'll be late for Quidditch practice."

She gave a halfhearted wave. "See you."

He grinned and leaned down. Lily, once again, turned bright red. After only a quick peck he was gone with Sirius keeping pace right behind him.

"Why is he running if he left now, just so he wouldn't be late?"

"Practice started ten minutes ago, so according to James time, he's got exactly two minutes to get there," Remus said.

"That bloke your boyfriend?"

Lily felt a tiny thrill, at the reference to James as her boyfriend.

"The light of my life."

"His name is James Potter, right?"

Lily gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, why?"

"Some second year Ravenclaw just dropped me outside of Potions. He said James Potter told him to and I just wanted to know what kind of bloke would suggest a kid pick a girl up in the first place."

Remus snorted in his pumpkin juice.

"The crazy kind," Lily muttered, "That's his idea of a joke."

"I hate to say this, but my idea of something being funny does not include me being dumped on my arse."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright, seeing Narcissa Albin dumped on _her _arse was hilarious."

Remus gave a huge grin and a slight chuckle.

Lily hid her head in her hands, "It's become an epidemic."

Lily, Rebekah, Remus, and Peter finished their supper and exited the Great Hall together.

"Sorry, but I have to head to the library. Catch up with you guys later," said Lily.

As she turned down the first floor corridor the sight of a group of fourth years slowed her up.

"Narcissa said she thinks it's all just an act."

"Yeah, she said the same thing to me. I think they're just shagging each other."

"So true, if James really loved her he would be more caring. As it is he just shoves her against a wall and snogs her. That's not very romantic."

Lily lost all interest in the Transfiguration essay she had due tomorrow.

How dare they insult their relationship! Never mind, that it was a fake one, it was the principle of the matter.

She happened to like it when James shoved her against the wall.

And Narcissa spreading vicious rumors about it all being an act, she'd show them all.

She knew what she had to do. Find James.

A/N: Go on, inspire me.


	4. For real breakup

A/N: so….I feel like I've updated rather quickly, so kudos to me. I've no idea if this is any good but please humor me. The shower scene is here! Lily goes a bit crazy, but humor her, seeing James naked is enough to shock any girl.

Disclaimer: Puhleze.

Callista Wolfwood- thanks, I will.

Apotterlover-why thank you.

UnbirthdayGirl- Why thank you so much, I'll do what I can. Hope you like it.

THecHroniclesOFbRittany- You're too kind

Jana- you're words are the best.

Icica- Get your fix.

Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne – sorry if it's too short, but it's not done yet.

Daisy Pixie- It loves you too

Hiperlily- You are

Bri007- Most loyal of readers, thank you for your criticism and words of kindness also. Wait no longer.

GoddessoftheMaan- bump bump to you too and thanks.

NJ Macreiley the Helpless Romantic- So loyal, how touching, I love you.

BoOkWoRmof2005- I'm trying.

Briee-I think you are bloody amazing!

So…let's begin shall we?

Lily passed the members of the Quidditch team on her way to the pitch, but James was not among them. However, Sirius was there, hitting on a fourth year as it so happened.

The light was still on in the locker room and she let herself in quietly. She found James rather quickly, he was standing in the middle of the room, and he was wearing absolutely nothing.

Lily gasped but didn't cover her eyes because she didn't want him to think she was a prude, and she rather wanted a good look. Unfortunately her cheeks were bright red.

"Hey baby, come to see my beautiful body?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation? And why don't you put some clothes on?"

His body was nice. Too nice.

"Getting in the shower. The captain always puts his team's needs above his own. But if you had some needs of your own, I could be persuaded to hold off for a bit."

She pretended to be fascinated with a diagram on the wall, so she wouldn't have to look at him, she was sure her face would burst into flame any second.

"Uh, no, I can talk to you while you're in the shower."

He gave a knowing grin.

"You have to take your clothes off before you get in."

"Potter, I'm not getting in the shower with you."

"Are you sure because you're actually quite filthy."

She turned to face him but kept her eyes trained somewhere above his head.

"Thank you for your gallant concern, but I'm fine."

He took a step toward her and she panicked.

"Shower. Now."

Giving her a smile that said he knew she was uncomfortable he turned on the water and stepped in.

"So talk."

Lily started to pace. It seemed stupid to have come down here and for some odd, unknown reason, she was battling the urge to join James.

It must be because he had broad shoulders. That was the only explanation. Everyone knew she had a weakness for broad shoulders, in fact, she wouldn't put it past James to have them, just to spite her. Yes that was it, that was the only reason.

"Uh….Lily?"

James had stuck his head past the curtain.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Absentmindedly, she had picked up his glasses and took up her pacing again.

"On my way to the library I got stuck behind some third years and they were saying that Narcissa thinks our dating is all an act and that we're only together to shag each other. Oh, and then this other girl said she thought you couldn't really love me because you only shove me against a wall and snog me and that isn't romantic."

She had said this all in quite a hurry.

She stopped abruptly because James had gotten out of the shower, although this time he had a towel wrapped around his hips, and she was struck dumb.

James Potter, in a towel and a bit damp had to be the most appealing sight she'd ever seen.

"Lily, could I have my glasses?"

Numbly she handed them over and somehow they completed the picture.

"Do you?" James had a very serious look on his face.

"Do I what?"

"Think it's unromantic when I shove you against a wall?"

She blushed again. "Well…"

"Yes Lily?"

"No, I rather like it."

The triumphant grin on his face made her come out of her trance.

"I knew you would like it."

"Don't be so cocky Potter."

"I could tell you were the kind of girl who would like that."

"What! That kind of girl indeed! May I remind you that we have only been going out for one day! And it's not even for real!"

"Yes, that reminds me, when will we for real go out because all this pretense is wearing."

"Pretense! Well, if it's too much for your fragile sensibilities then forget about it."

She had no idea why she was so mad. There wasn't even a real reason.

Actually it was probably because she was starting to like James and she didn't want to. But that wouldn't do to threaten him every time he did something stupid. It would be a full time job.

"Lily, come kiss me. There is no need to get so worked up.'

He was too tempting in a towel.

"We're only pretend dating after all."

Lily stiffened in his arms.

"Then you can just pretend we kissed and this is a for real breakup."

She rushed out of the locker room leaving a stunned James behind.

A/N: Bear with her, she is crazy, as I already mentioned. If I get 15 reviews I will update because I already have the next chapter written and I can swear that it is much better. If everybody gives a little….


	5. Depths of Despair

Chapter 5: Depths of Despair

A/N: So…. Thanks for all the reviews and without further ado let's begin.

Oh, and by the way, it's the next day and Lily has been awake all night crying into her pillow. Pretty much, Lily and James upset and all that, sorry if it's clichéd.

She was afraid.

That's what it all came down to. She was afraid that if gorgeous-wrapped in a towel-smart-athletic-funny James Potter ever found out that she loved him he'd break her heart.

She loved him. The thought alone sent her running for cover. But dating him didn't seem to be a viable option, since she overreacted about everything.

Once again, she buried her head in the tear soaked pillow. But was not dating him the alternative? After one day of being with James and then breaking up with him how could that make the world seem so empty?

Someone pulled back the curtains around her bed and for a moment she thought it was James. As it turned out, it was Rebekah.

"Uh…Lily are you okay? I know we've only been friends for like a day, but I'm pretty good at listening, if you want to talk."

With a groan Lily dropped her head to the pillow.

"How could I love him? We've only been dating for a day."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, I don't see it either."

Lily's head shot up, "What?"

"I mean you two are totally different people and he doesn't really seem your type."

"You haven't known me very long, that's probably why you think that. Actually, he's just the kind of guy I'd choose."

"If you say, so it's just you didn't like him for so long, and he's played so many pranks."

"He's done a lot of nice things too. In fourth year he helped Hagrid mend one of the school owl's wings and in my first day at Hogwarts he helped me find the Charms classroom."

"I guess he sounds okay, I guess, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Lily turned her head to see Rebekah grinning hugely. "Sounds to me like you've got yourself convinced."

Lily grinned back and threw a pillow at her. "But what if I've pushed him away? What should I say?"

"I'd go with 'James, I love you' and then snog him, he seems to respond well to that."

"I really hope you're right, although one look at me and he might run the other way."

"Now that you mention it, you do look rather unfortunate looking."

Lily jumped up and hurried to look in her mirror. Then she groaned, "How can I make him talk to me now?"

"James, come on, we'll be late for breakfast."

"Go on without me."

Sirius pulled open his bed curtains and James winced at the bright sunlight.

"What?"

"I'm not hungry."

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed. "That's a first. Alright, I'll play along, why?"

"Lily broke up with me."

"And ripped out your stomach in the process?"

"Yesterday was the best day of my _life, _Sirius. Leave me alone, I'm in the very depths of despair."

"Lily wouldn't give you the time of day last week, what is the problem now?"

"Last week I still had hope, the future. That's all gone now. I never want to leave this bed again." James said all this in a fervent voice.

"Whoa, are you mad? Prongs, there are other things in this world besides Lily."

"Not for me, there aren't. You don't get over Lily Evans in a day. I'm pretty sure you don't get over her ever."

"You've got it bad, but you'll have to get up for classes."

"Tell them I'm sick."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're getting morals now."

"No, of course not, it's just…."

"If you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast."

Grudgingly, Sirius left although James could hear him muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "mad as a hatter" as the door closed.

A/N: I took depths of despair from L.M. Montgomery, f.y.i. Hoped you like the next chapter is almost done, but you know what you have to do. Anyway, thanks for the love guys. The next chapter should be really funny, too. If you didn't review feel free to skip to the bottom.

PsychoLeopard- good question

Chelsea- thanks

Erin from J.E.A.R.K. Potter- thanks hope you're here.

Amethyst Schemes- Me neither, sorry this wasn't as fast as I'd hoped but I hope you read it anyway.

LittleSunflower- You are the BEST!

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic- We meet again, you're like my best friend in the fanfiction world.

Janine- Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks

Callista Wolfwood- Yep, the best

Jana- Well, here you go.

xStillxWaitingx- She is. It's updated.

Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne- I always love your reviews

GoddessoftheMaaN- You are so talented. Love ya.

James-RoxMySox- this might be a bit too clichéd for you. Sorry, if it is and heart heart to you.

Apotterlover- O, geez, thanks.

Briee- Lily broke up with James. F.Y.I.

Daisy Pixie- You've done your duty for society. We appreciate it.

Icica- Awww…you think I'm funny

CarbonMonoxide- Thanks!

Griffndor-girl12- Yep!

Bri007- You are the best! Hopefully you loved this chapter. (Please, Please) And doesn't everyone love broad shoulders?

BoOkWoRmof2005- You rock my world and I agree you do count for twenty reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you.


	6. For Real at Last

For Real at Last

A/N: Yep, here it is—the end, the last chapter, the finale. To those of you who have been with me since the beginning, J.E.A.R.K. Potter, griffindor-girl 12, NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic, and bri007, you guys are the best! To all the rest of you, I love you too I plan to start another story soon so if you think you'll be interested then put me on author alert. Love ya! You guys kept me going and I actually finished. Now, on with the story.

Three days. It had been three long, torturous, days and there was no sign of James. He wasn't in any of his classes or at any meals.

"Maybe, you should go ask Sirius." Rebekah, ever the voice of reason, put in.

"But what if he never wants to see me again?"

Rebekah just stared at her.

"Oh, alright, I'll go ask him."

Lily cautiously made her way over to Sirius, scared and excited at the same time.

"Uh…Sirius, could I have a moment?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Do you know where James has been lately?"

"In bed, but according to him, 'the depths of despair'." Sirius made those annoying little quotation marks with his hands.

Lily felt herself perking up a bit. "Why, did he say?"

"Again, according to him, 'Without Lily life isn't worth living'."

She gave a squeal and hugged Sirius about the shoulders. As far as she knew she'd never squealed in her life and Sirius was looking a bit stunned by her outburst himself.

Most people, still remember the day, head girl Lily Evans exited the Great Hall at a dead run.

Of course, only Lily knows that she slowed to a crawl as soon as she reached the staircase to the boy's dorm. It wouldn't do to rush in there all flustered and red. And there it was, his door. Strange, how intimidating it looked.

Was she really quite sure that James was the man for her? Yes.

And with a resolved air she pushed it open and stepped inside.

"I told you Sirius, I'm not getting out of bed."

Lily smiled secretly to herself and then pulled back his bed curtains.

"Actually, I thought you might like some company."

James's eyes almost popped out of his head as she knelt next to him on the bed and leaned so her face was quite close to his.

He was only in his boxers, which Lily thought was rather convenient because he looked so good with less clothes on.

"You see, I heard that my boyfriend, James Potter was feeling a it down so I decided to see what I could do about cheering him up."

She put one hand on his chest and the look he gave her almost made her side split from pent up laughter.

"Boyfriend? I thought you broke up with me."

"Well, of course I had to break up with you because we can't start a relationship on the wrong foot and now I think we should for real date with for real benefits and lots of for real snogging."

Lily was now kissing her way up his neck..

"Uh…Lily does this mean what I think it means?"

"Potter, do shut up. Sometimes you talk entirely too much, and usually at the wrong time. Like now, for instance. I love you and you love me, so let's move on."

She was making her way toward his mouth.

"You love me!"

Lily sighed, "We're not going to get to the making out bit are we? You're going to want to _talk_."

"Lily I love you so much."

"I heard. You were in the depths of despair."

"Sirius is such a gossip. Do you really love me?"

"So that's a definite no to the making out?"

He didn't answer her so she finally said, "Yes, I love you."

James put his hands on her face and brought it down to his. He then gave her what had to be the best kiss of her whole life.

"I haven't had a bite to eat or a shower for three days Lily."

She gave another loud sigh. "I knew it was too good to be true. I finally have you where I want you and now you'll probably faint from hunger.

He made as though to pull her against him.

"No way James, first things first."

"Lily, I've waited a lot longer for you than I have food. You just told me that you love me and that you have me where you want me, which I might add, is in bed, and now you expect me to just get up and eat after a turn on like that?"

Lily laughed and kissed him.

"I knew you wanted to shag me."

"Be that as it may, James I'd rather you have a shower first."

With quite a bit of grumbling he headed to the bathroom. When she was sure he was actually in the shower Lily toyed with the first button on her robes.

Really who could resist a broad shouldered wet James?

She sauntered toward the bathroom door.

_fin_

A/N: Hope you liked it and you guys are the best. Hope I get a hundred reviews now that this is over. Ahem, cough, cough.

If you think there should defiantly be more, then tell me and I might, might I say give you another chapter.


End file.
